Dangerous times 2
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: It's hard to fight when your fighting yourself...Or not.*Sequil to Dangerous*
1. Christina Jackson meet Christina Jackson

Part 1

I got my gun ready as I walked up to the door. Oh hey Guys! It's me Christina Jackson! Or as once my family called me Christina McGrey. Any way I was in my new black suit it of course had Davenport industry's symbol on it. Typical Davenport! The suite was kind of itchy in the… Never mind! Any ways….. Ok so the saddest thing happened a few months ago. Now most of you know that I have siblings named Grayson, David, Martin, Red (Or Red Riding Hood), Fallen and Marissa. Now the only reason why we have survived for this long is….. Fallen gave her life to save us all. If she was still alive I would do anything to keep her safe. But it's too late. My best friend. My sister. Is gone. Dead. Out of my life. I want my sister back! Ok I'm being too dramatic. Ok so it's been about 13 months since I last saw you and Marcus and Bree are together so are Gale and Adam but Chase is playing 'Hard to get' with me. We've been more awkward since that almost kiss from my last story with I blushed during by the way. I kicked down the door a man with sandy blond hair was in there he was a Thesean I could tell "Eat led bitch." I said and shot 3 times at him and he collapsed. Now Thesean's can't die easily but this could slow them down a bit. I ran down the halls of crowded shelves full of random boxes I heard more feet coming towards me I began to get faster as did the other person. Finally I crashed into someone as if not seeing it coming we both groaned I put my hand t my now bleeding nose but I could feel it closing up and healing I saw my gun a few inches away I grabbed it we turned to each other she also had a gun in her hand we both gasped we looked exactly alike "Fallen?" we asked "No." We both said "Who are you?" I asked my gun still pointed at her head her gun was pointed to my… Never mind! "Who are you?" she asked "I asked you first." I said "Damn." She mumbled "I'm Christina Jackson." She said I dropped her gun "What?" she asked "That's my name." I said she gasped and dropped her gun "What the f-ck?" We both asked

Hope you liked it! But if you want the full story check last chapter!


	2. Taking her to the cave

Part 2

I was too busy to worry because we heard 4 guns being cocked we quickly picked up our guns and looked around. Shit! 4 Warriors! Great! NOT EVEN CLOSE! The other me cocked her gun I hasted but cocked mine also "Put the guns down." Said one of the warriors I looked over to the other me she seemed to be thinking the same as me we put our guns down I nodded we stamped on the guns and they went off hitting the warriors in front of us then they had accidentally fired hitting the other 2 the other me and I ran for the front but the guard I had hit when I first came in was healed I groaned he shot at us we flipped and the 4 or 6 bullets zoomed on by us the other me seemed to be just like me we pulled a couple guns out our hair and we both shot him twice with each gun he fell down "He's not coming back anytime soon." I said "Ya." Said the other me we put the gins in our hair she had one thing different about her. She seemed to have loneliness in her eyes. "You lonely?" I asked she turned to me "How's you guess?"She asked obviously being sarcastic "Come with me." I said. Now I'll say I don't trust her completely. I mean come on she's me. And I know me. She doesn't trust me either yet she'll come on to see what happens they she'll kill everyone she has to, to get away from where ever she is. Yes I am technically speaking in 3rd person about myself. Anyways! She nodded slightly I grabbed her wrist witch I knew she hated and ran out the door and made a turn "Let go." I could almost hear her mumble and finally I reached the helicopter I let go she rubbed her wrist "Get in." I said before hopping in the driver's seat and putting on my head set I turned it on then started it up "Drive it like you stole it." The other me joked I rolled my eyes "Danger to control tower." I said into the mic "This is Nerd." Said Chase "I am ready for takeoff along with a new recruit." I said "Who?" Chase asked "It's a Surprise." I said "Well takeoff is safe." Said Chase I had the helicopter rise through the roof and I saw the skies. Full of smoke and darkness. The same it's been since the start of the war I sighed. The other me looked out the window she looked at the ground "I remember when Earth was beautiful." She whispered "So do I." I said "I miss the green grass. The blue skies." She said we both swallowed "Fallen." We both said she nodded few tears rolled down her face but her expression stayed the same. Strong brave dangerous girls just like… me. I guess I miss how earth used to look. But I cried every time I mention Fallen. I felt some warm tears trickle down my face as I flew for the Hollywood sign. The cave was lit up lightly as I touched down not to far I put the Helicopter in its hiding place and covered it up again I then grabbed the other me's wrist and pulled her towards the cave she seemed really irritated with me right now (Because of me grabbing her wrist.) I pulled her into the cave everyone turned to us wide eyed "Fallen!" They yelled "No." I said "What?" asked Davenport "This is…. Me." I said "The fu-k?" asked Leo he was eating mushrooms so I walked over and shoved one up his nose the other me rubbed her wrist I knew this would be really hard to explain now.

Hope you liked it!


	3. Traitors and pay back

Part 3

I looked over to the other me she was reading a book. Wait! That'd my diary! I ran over and took it from her "Don't read that." I said holding it close to me "You like the nerd?" she asked I covered her mouth "Shut up." I hissed "Well he is cute." She said telepathically "You even try….." I began to say telepathically but she cut me off "Or what? You'll kill me? That would be counted as suicide." She said back I glared she ripped my hand off her mouth "Don't worry Hun he'll chose one of us. And that one will be me." She said I glared. She smirked 'What's her plan' I asked myself but I didn't have time to figure it because our plasma radar went off "Guards!" I yelped I ran over and put the super suit on it was the one Mr. Davenport made and Leo tested out except this one could copy the Lab Rats bionics (Like in that game on ) "Break leg." Said the other me but I could tell she meant it literally I gave her a death glare as I began to run off I jumped up and stuck onto the side of the mountain I saw at least 20 guards and they were surrounding my brother Martin who had been out looking for food he had a wound on his arm but it wasn't healing. OHNO! It's plasma ratalicamam! Don't ask what plasma ratalicamam is let's just say that it's poisonous to my people. "Martin!" I shrieked the guards turned to me they shot but I was quick I flipped quickly and landed next to one of the guards I elbowed him in the face then took his gun and shot him. Oh god! This is a plasma ratalicamam filled gun! The other guard shot at me I jumped at least 13 guards were left around my dying brother then 11 ran off leaving me to defend 2 of them "Shit." I whispered Martin's wound was getting infected it was turning black I got really mad. No one messes with my family "Ready to eat plasma?" I asked as I shot one of the guards the other shot at me it zoomed past my arm but part of it sliced the suit open and got me I cried out in pain it was taking effect as I fell to the ground in pain. My bag! I need my bag I reached for it but the guard stepped on it "Stay down." He warned but I knew what to do I took a regular gun from my hair and shot him 3 times in the eye he collapsed I reached inside my bag. Oh no! Where is it! "Looking for this?" I hard my voice say I looked up I saw a blurry vision of my other self holding the spray I needed for my arm "You." I said "Yep Christina it's me. Well it's you." She said "Who are you?" I asked she smirked "I'm you. Just more evil." She said I glared the poison was going into my blood stream "and here's your love." She said she stepped aside 3 2 guards had him he was struggling to get away "Chase." I yelped. He looked at me then at Martin then at the other me angrily "What did you do to them!" He yelled "Oh don't worry they'll die painlessly then My guards with dispose of their bodies then I can have you." She said "Never." Said Chase his voice was morphing "Let me go!" He yelled but his voice was deeper and more scurry "Spike." I whispered The other me just bent down near him they had him on his knees the other me leaned down to kiss him but I wouldn't let that happen I got up and with all my strength I tackled her hard to the ground she dropped the medication Martin was dying more I saw the others being dragged from the cave by guards. I knew this would be my last stand or my chance to save my brother and myself. And I knew my destiny was either I die. Or she dose. So I did the thing I knew would help. I shot the guards holding down Spike. Then, I let all Hell lose.

Hope you liked it!


	4. Dying Martin is killing part of my pride

Part 4

Spike looked over to the other me you can now see the fraud she is. Then a lady stepped out of the woods. No not into her. Please! Not… "Mother!" I yelled she smirked at me "I though you might have figured it out already sweetie." She said "You lost the right to call me that when you tried to kill Martin now here's what I have to say." I said I shot her in the arm with the gun at least 6 times then I grabbed the medication I ran for Martin but my mother got me she dug her nails into my arm witch didn't help my wound "Nice try little girl." She said a hiss in her voice "I'm not little anymore mother." I said "Then why do you let me stop you?" she asked. But I knew she was correct. I was weaker then she is. Then I heard my own scream I looked and saw that Spike had dislocated mine… no he other Christina's arm and kicked her into the woods "Hello Ms. McGray." He then said his voice scarred me a bit and my mother also "Let the girl go." He said his voice deathly "Never." Said my mother Spike grabbed her arm and ripped it off my shoulder I felt pain in it but it was also relieved Spike slapped my mother so hard her tooth flew out and hit the cave door Spike kicked her hard and she fell down Spike grabbed my arm he had concern in his eyes "Chase?" I asked he nodded "You can copy his voice?" I asked he nodded I kissed him. Now I know most first kissed are wonderful but this one was. More then that. But I didn't have time we broke I dropped to my knees "Christina?" he asked I was holding my arm he kneeled next to me he took the medication from my hand and he sprayed it onto my arm I cried out in pain he stopped I winced "Martin." I said the other guards were running for us and the others were in restraints "We don't have time Christina." Said Chase "We have to!" I yelled I was crying he picked me up by the waist I began to kick "No!" I screamed I reached out for Martin "Martin!" I screamed "Christina let it go." Chase whispered "No!" I screamed "Please he's my brother!" I yelled to Chase "We can't Christy." He said "Martin!" I screamed he managed to look me in the eyes still dying "Go." He mouthed "No." I whispered as the guards surrounded him Chase was pulling me along the guards chasing us "Martian." I whispered that when I finally black out. This is it. 2 siblings down and only 5 left (Counting me) Now one was super, super mad. And that one is the one they nick named**_Dangerous_**

Hope you liked it!


	5. I wake up in a house from my dreams

Part 5

I can't believe this shit! First it's my sister. Now my brother! I hate my life! I woke up in a bed I was in a dark room "Christina?" someone asked I looked to the left it was Chase I rubbed my head but it just made it feel worse I sat up but felt dizzy Chase ran over and laid me back down "Rest." He whispered "The poison is gone." He then whispered kissing my forehead I was crying "Martin." I whispered "I'm so sorry Christina." He said I cried harder and he hugged me my head rested on his stomach and I cried softly as he rubbed my back "He sacrificed so much." I whispered sniffling "I know Christy." Chase whispered "Where are we?" I asked "Home." He whispered I sat up even if my head hurt "Home?" I asked he nodded and turned on the lights we were in a bedroom a girl's bedroom. It wasn't mine but I recognized it. From a dream. "This is the house from my dream." I whispered "It's the house you saw you and I in.", he said "How did you know?", I asked "I can read your mind." He said he cupped my cheeks and kissed me I kissed back he pulled away "I love you." He whispered "I love you two." I whispered back I was still crying "Come on everyone's waiting." he whispered I nodded he pulled me up then I noticed I had on no shirt I blushed "Don't worry Christy we only did it to heal the wound." Chase whispered kissing me quickly then he pulled me along we went down a long hall that had a few other doors then the hall ended we turned to the left wall it had a big wooden door he opened it everyone was in there I realized I was shaking nervously. "Don't worry." Chase whispered "Worry?" I whispered "My sister's dead my brothers dead my mothers back and there is another me and you expect me not too worry?" I asked "Well when you put it that way." He said I sighed "Christina." said Grayson he ran up and hugged me tightly not worryed that I wasn't wearing my shirt and my bra was missing one of it's straps "I'm so glad you're safe." he whidpered "I'm glad you're safe." I whispered back. Now Grayson and I never really got along before but I love him. He's my older brother and if I lost him like Fallen and Martin I don't think I could live. If I lost anyone I love I don't think I could live. I wish this war would just end alreddy. Mabey I should as ILCD if she could erase the other me... NEVERMIND! I've said to much! See you later dude's and dudetts.

Hope you liked it!


	6. Lynx Curry and a robotic me

Part 6

We were making a battel plan but I wonder why we try when we know another one of us will get hurt or killed then sudingly Red snapped in the air "Shhhhh." she said we all got quiet "Someone's watching us." She said I got a gun from my hair I heard a rusteling from behind I turned around and my gun was to a girls neck she had long dark brown hair and brown eyes "Name." I said she didn't answer she was against a wall my gun to her neck I shot the celing and put the gun back to her neck "Name." I repeated "Lynx, Lynx Curry." she said Kelly hid behind me "Who are you?" she asked "Jackson." I said "Real name." said Lynx "That is my name and If you don't tell me why you're here I'll blow your lungs out." I said she frowned and pointed to a picture on the wall it had her a woman who looked like her a man with gray hair and brown eyes and 2 other children 2 boys both looked just like her. Then I notised what Lynx was wearing a three day's grace T-shirt that was kinda torn and a veast that looked a bit... dirty with tassels and most of them looked to be torn and some tattered and torn jeans "Say goodbye." said someone the others gasped as something went threw my skin I looked down another had was there holding a knive that had just gone into me it wasn't Lynx she gasped as the gun dropped from my hand and I collapsed "Hello Christina." said the voice... Oh no! It's the other me! I gasped for air. This knive is posioned! I pulled it out and I felt my blood spill I threw it at the other me it went intoher eye but she didn't flinch "Nice try." she said pulling it out I saw sparks "Run!" I yelled "Not without you." said Grayson "Go!" I yelled but Grayson didn't listen he ran over to me and got infrount of me I grosaned Lynx ran for the other side of the room but the other me grabbed her by her hair Lynx yelped as she was pulled back "Nice try." she said her voice sounded more robotic then human now all I remember before blacking out was the look on Grayson's face saying 'Help me!'...

Drama!


	7. You won't beleaved what happened next!

part 7

I woke up a pain in my side I would tell you where I am but I have no clue. I was still shirtless and I had a cloth covering my side where I had been stabbed (Witch P.S. still burned like hell!) I sat up "Lay." said a voice. I frowned at it "You." I said the other me stepped out from the dark "Yep." she said "Who are you? What are you?" I asked she smirked she still had a slit in her eye where I had thrown the knive in she took the knive from her pocket she put it on her four head and dug into the skin it went down and turned left going around the eye she was unfazed she cun just below ehrer her hair started and cut a full circle then she grabbed the top and ripped the skin off she had a robotic eye and it was in half and it was red with sparks flying out I gasped "Y-y-your a-a-a robot!" I yelped she smirked witch looked weird with her skin gone "Lay. Down." she said pointing the knife at me I laid back down she traced the tip of her knife ligntly down my stomach sending a chill up my spine "I wonder what your insides look like." she whispered "If you're gonna kill me do it alreddy." I said "Oh no they want you alive." she said "Who?" I asked

"The king of Thesus. Your sisters husband." she said. Terissa was married! I feel bad for the man... Not because she died because he was married to her! WAIT! This means I'm going to Thesus! This will not end well I can alredy tell "Where are my friends." I said the other me smiled "They are being... Taken care of." she said but I knew what she ment 'They're being torchured' "Let them go!" I yelled the toher me chuckled and dragged the blade back up my stomach I knew I was gonna die so I knew what I was about to do when she lifted her knive I kicked her she landed all the way across the room I got up picking up the knive she dropped she got up she was more damaged her arm stuck in the wall she pulled to get it lose finaly she just ripped the arm clean off "I'm coming for you Christy." she said in a robotic like voice "Not this time." I said I threw the knife it went threw her pining her to the wall she growled in frustration as I ran off. down the hall, turn the corner, Jump the table, keep running. No problem. The worst part was this. 15 guards blocked my path to another room where I heard screams and yelps and the cracking of a wip "Give up now Miss McGray." said the warriors in unison my eyes narrowed "My name's not Miss Gray." I said I got my grip around a steel lamp "I'm Christina Jackson." I said tossing the lamp it stabbed one in the heart and as he fell he hit 2 people nect to him "Three down 12 to go." I said the other warriors charged at me. I looked around for something to throw but there was nothing the only thing I could do was jump for the chandalear but it's 20 feet in the air I jumped up my eyes closed even though I knew I wouldn't reach it but sudinly I didn't land.I opened my eyes I was going to the chandalear. But how! I looked back. OH MY GOD! I see two huge black angel wings I gasped and the warriors growled in frustration. I heard heavy metalic foot steps growing were running. THE OTHER ME! How did she get here so fast? I don't have time. I flapped the winds and got the chandalear I got a gun from my hair and shot the rope that it hung from. CRASH! The chandalear (Without me) Shattered ontop of the warriors "15 down one to go." I said I landed my wings dissapiared as I ran for the door a knife flew by me jamming it self in the door I looked back but I with I didn't it was the other me it's face skin had been fully torn off exsept the right eye (The one I didn't ruin) and it's left arm (The one that hant been ripped off) had no skin what so ever "I'm c-c-c-coming for y-y-you Christy-y-y." she said glitching. I must have hit her voice box or something. I ran to the door and kicked it open grabbing the knive as I did and you won't beleave what I saw.

Hope you liked it!


	8. Shane Night-Mare and my near death

Part 8

"No!" I cried. All my friends had their shirts ripped and their backs drenched in blood. They all had their hands tied to strong metallic poles each had a warrior with a whip behind them "Get her!" Yelled one of the warriors "No!" I yelled I shot my hands out in front of me and fire shot out of my hands it hit the first but he didn't burn he just shot ice back at me "Shanaynay keep it going." said another. "Shut up Millay I got this." said Shanaynay. Strange name for a boy but anyway. I stopped firing (Lol get it!). Once the ice stopped coming I shot rocks ar him he got hit in the head 5 or 6 times and finally his skull cracked and he collapsed his head bleeding badly. I then threw the knife it hit the girl in the neck and she fell down I got a gun from the floor and shot 3 times the next guy fell to the ground then 3 more shots came from nowhere and hit 3 more warriors I looked around. Nothing. The man Shanaynay began to change untill he was a tiny rat then he got up "Not possible" I said he ran away I shot but missed and he got away then the door was kicked open. The other me I shot her 3 times although I knew it wouldn't do anything she just stumbled forward "Give up Miss McGray." she said all creepy like. My eyes narrowed once more than one gun went off the bullet landed in front of me I looked down. ANother bleeding hole as I collapsed beside Chase. He looked down at me he had red eyes and I could tell I had tears rolling down my cheeks "I love you." I mouthed before blacking out. Am I dead? Probably. I've cheated death a lot. But now? I don't think I can. My friends are tied up. there are warriors going to kill them. And I of all people. Could not save them.

? POV

Damn. Damn, Damn, Damn. Stupid C mark 2. Oh hello I'm Shane Night-Mare. I'm here with my sister Shaniuwa. We're shape shifter's. Like that freaking Shanaynay. "C'mon Alexandra. Where are you." I whispered "Blue." said Shaniuwa "Where is blue?" she then asked "Shhhhh." I said, We were hidden as a couple of poles. I got my arm back out and I had my gun. I shot and it hit the next guy and he fell Then the next one got punched in the jaw by nothing and we all heard a crack as he fell down then the next one got hit in the nuts and got his teeth knocked out as he fell. If poles had faces I'd smile. FU-K YA! Shaniuwa and I turned back to humans we had guns in our hands and we shot some warriors then Alexandra a girl with blond hair and light grey eyes appeared next to me her skin was really pale and she had braces "Hey Xandra." I said "It's ALExandra not Xandra." she said I smirked "Xandra." I said she punched me in the arm hard "Ow." I said. Blue appiared next to Princess Christina. Blue had dark skin and brown eyes and dark brown hair and she had glasses that were blue. "Is she ok?" I asked. Blue felt her pulse. "It's faint but it's there." she said. I took a Walkie talkie out and pressed the buttion "Nicole hurry up." I said then her voice came from the other side "Fu-k up Shane I'm nearly ther-" She was cut off "Hi Shane!" said Kowala. "Fu-k off Kowala." said Nicole. I heard someone get punched and Kowala yelp "Ok Kowala, Wanettia, Jerry Bekky and I areon our way." she said "Hurry." I said then the door broke down. There stood a lightdark skined girl with black hair and brown eyes snf black glasses "Nicole." I said She nodded "Help me get these people untied." I said she nodded and she and the rest of my crew piled in. Hope we make it!

Hey MotherFuckers! Yep just so you know I will not be bleeping out the f-word any more it's annoying always doing Fu-k because I'm worried I might forget the - so I'm not doing it anymore! So, the newer charactors are actualy my friends with diffrent names and diffrent personality's and sometimes eye or hair colour (Like the real Alexandra's eyes are a strange blue-gold-grey colour and her name's not Alexandra LOL!) So if you want you can make a charactor and give them a power or make them human! And by the way there will be a sequil to 'Danegrous times 2' but it won't be coming for a long time because I still need to finish my other storys. So see ya later! Oh and Shane Night-Mare is based off of shane Dawson and Awesome youtube person who dose inaporpreate videos and puts them up on youtube. But they are halarious and Bekky is made up by my mind pther then that the new characters are my friends and fremimies. Then there will be more human characters. So type into the croch (the Review box) and I'll see ya next time on '_**Dangerous times**_** 2**'!


	9. My life is messed up!

Part 9 part 1

Christina POV

I woke up with the taste of Sugar in my mouth "Grose." I whispered. I didn't open my eyes knowing I was dead and probably in Hell. Motherfucker! I did not just say that? Wait what am I saying? Ugggg. Never mind. ILDC's mind is weird because she's tired at her grand parents house. Don't ask! "Christina!" I heard chase yelp. Now I opened my eyes. I was in some sort of room it had a tan celing and I was laying on some cold metal table still no shirt I sat up just to be hugged tightly by Chase "I thought you were dead." He said "I did also." I said hugging back then I relised something "what happened to the robotic me?" I asked "A girl named Nicole crushed her with a door." Chase said "Nicole? you mean Nicole Kenser?" I asked "I think." He said "Oh my." I said I got up quickly but nearly fell back down luckaly Chase caught me. "Whoa slow down." he siad "I can't." I said "Why not?" asked Chase "I know Nicole. Is Shane, Kowala, Jerry, Shaniuwa, Wanettia, Alexandra and Blue here?" I asked "How do you know them?" asked Chase "They used to live on earth with me but came back here." I said "Not working!" I hears Shane yell "Shane." I said. I ran out of the room, my legs being so weak I sorta limped as I ran finaly I couldn't take it and I fell down and I hit the ground with a thump and Chase was running after me he kneeled next to me and sat me up "calm down please." He said hugging me. I was crying into his shirt as he helped me up. He ran his fingers threw my hair and whispered something into my ear that ment alot "I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." I hugged him tightly He rubbed my back "I love you." he said "I love you two." I said softly my hnds ruffeled his short hair as I cried. I've become weaker. It's as if I'm not me. It's as if I'm more... Human.

Hope you liked it part 9 part 2 will be up soon!


	10. How I died and why is she saying 'Wait'

Part 9 Part 2

"We need to find my grandmother." I said "who's she?" asked Adam "Heather Gilligan." I said. Ok so an update. turns out we weren't on a space ship. It was just some warehouse made to look like a space ship on earth. The King of Thesus is after me. My mothers still alive. I've almost died 4 times now. Wow my life is messed up! "Is she still alive?" asked Shane. I nodded "My emotional connection hasn't broken with her." I said. I brought out my necklace. 22 gems. All have a different colour. 16 lit up. 6 of the connections are broken and they are a dull colour. The ones broken are the following. Fallen, Terisa, Martin, My aunt Gem, My uncle Nico, My father. when their necklace is taken off the connection is broken and they are only taken off when they are dead or they fall off. I miss Martin and Fallen. Ok so I'll tell you what happened with Fallen but for that to happen I have to have Fallen tell the story. Witch I can only have happen once. So here she is. The dead Fallen telling her story. And I have to listen to music because she doesn't want me to hear it

Fallen POV

It was June 5th 2014. I was out getting food and supplies. My worst mistake was going alone. Espeshaly in the middle of an all out war with 2 different worlds involved. I wore my combat boots my black skinny jeans my ripped up Psycho T-shirt and my hair was up in a braid. I was sneeking around to one of the Human baces. THen sudinly I heard foot steps behind me. I turne aound. Nothing "the fuck?" I whispered then someone put a cloth infrount of my mouth. It was drugged. I felt them rip my necklace off and my enire body went limp and I was knocked out. I don't remember waking up. Just something cold sarounding me. tht's all I can remember.

Christina POV

'Little time, Little life, Little girl, run!' blasted in my ears (It's made up lyrics) Then the air flicked me "Ow." I mumbled and paused my Ipod putting it away. Ok so you heard the sory huh? Ok don't tell me how it happened please! I don't want to know. "Where is she?" asked Bree. I grabbed my nacklace charm I whispered her name "Heather Gilligan." Then an image poped up. A Beautiful house. It was tall with vines all over it hanging off the vines were Grapes. The sign on the frount said something but I couldn't make out what then it became clear it was the latin word for 'Love'. I opened my eyes everyone was looking at me "A house. An old one it has vines all over it with grapes hanging off of them. The name was 'Love' in latin." I said Greyson perked up "I know that house." he said "It's in Aniheim, Calfonia." He then said "Well can you take us there?" Asked Red Greyson nodded hapaly "Lets go." I said we all got up "Wait!" Yelled Nicole

Why dose Nicole want them to wait? Find out in Part 9 part 3 the fanaly of '**_Dangerous times 2_**'!


	11. Christina and Nicole POV

Ok so this is the last Chapter of this story so everyone will tell one part of the story so this chapter will be broken up into a few other chapters this chapter contains Christina POV and Nicoles POV

Part 9 part 3 part 1

Christina POV

"What do you mean wait?" I asked "What if this is a trap?" she asked "It's not." said Shane "You have to trust me we'll be safe." I said Nicole sighed "It's just a feeling." She said "Kay let's go." I said we all got our bags and headed out. The air was still and smelt of smoke as we left. I turned around to see what the house we were in looked like. It was the white house. Damn this place is still standing? Oh well. "Come on this way." said Greyson. Luckaly all of the people from Thesus has super speed. All of us Theseans grabbed a humans wrist exsept Bree's "Fallow me." said Greyson we all ran fallowing Greyson. He turned a corner and I nearly lost him I saw trafic all around me. I felt my legs go weak again then I looked down. Oh no! I just got cut. Now most of you are wondering why I'm not healing like I did before when I smasked the head of the vice principals car in. That reason being how many conections I have lost. The more conections I lose the less my powers become for me. Espeshaly my healing powers. Those become alot weaker when I lose a conection. I tripped but kepet running. Luckaly I wasn't holding anyone's wrist. Ya you might think I was holding Chase's but that was Bree she was talking to him I could tell. I was slowing down. I could hear my brother Greyson faintly yelling to me but I kept slowing down. Hell! How many more times will I jceu cut, Stabbed, Shot or possibly whipped! I finaly couldn't take it anymore and I stopped running but someone grabbed my wrist. Before my vission went blurry and I was knoacked out I saw Chase as He picked me up

Nicole POV.

OMG That was so close! We nearly lost Christina! Lucky the kid named Chase got her. Then we all stopped running "Shit!" Yelled the kid named Adam "What?" asked Chase "Where are Davenport ad Tasha?" He asked. Chase's eyes widened. "I don't know." He said Christina was slumped over in his arms. They look so cute together! Yep I just said that. Me of all people! I turned to see the house Christina discribed. It was a big house it was a beautiful red with vines growing on it and Grapes hanging off. and a Latin word inscribed on the concreat above the door. "Guys let's get inside." I said The others nodded Chase got Christina up Bridal style. "Let's get inside." I said they all nodded. Ok just to tell you here is who is left here

Me

Shane

Shaniuwa

Rory

Roquel

Rednen(Red)

Christina

Chase

Adam

Bree

Marcus

Kawala

Wanettia

Alexandra

Blue

Marissa

Greyson

David

Lynx

and

Leo

Possibly Davenport and Tasha but I can't say if they are. Let's just get inside!

Hope you liked it! I loved wrighting it and the next part (Part 9 part 3 part 2) Will be told From Lynx and Shane's POV and might be typed parshly by a friend of mine!


	12. Shane and Lynx POV

Here it is in

Shane's Point of view!

Just kidin here's

Part 9 part 3 part 2

Shane POV

This is shity. I hate when this happens. So here's what happened. We all walked up to the door "Shane's gonna knock." said Kowala "What?" I asked "Just do it." said Nicole. I sighed and knocked on the door "Weak." said my brother Rory "Ok then you knock." I said he knocked on the door hard nearly breaking it if I didn't grab his rist before his third knock he glared at me as my rip became tighter he released his first and I let go we herd some locks unlocking. Buit that wasn't it actualy. It was guns cocking. We all turned around there were about 4 dozen people with guns. "On your knees." said a girl. She was about 15 with orange eyes and red hair. "No." said Rory "On your knees or I'll shoot." she then said no one got on their knees "Ready." said the girl "Air." Everyone aimed at someone "Fi-!" She was cut off "Hold your fire!" Yelled a really old voice everyone put their guns down when a old lady in a pair of green pants and a red shirt walked threw the crowd. She had Green eyes and long brown and white hair "Grandma Heather." said Rednen. "Hold your fire everyone. These are my grand children. And it seams they brout some super friends." Heather said. She looked at us as if discusted. then at her grandchilderen and smiled then she caught sight of Christina "What did you do to her?" she asked clearly mad "We were running here Granny and she cut her leg." said Greyson "Get her inside. Now." said Heather. the red head glared at up and ran up kicking the door open we all went inside. It was a really old house with red and white paint chipping off the wals and a stair case that was breaking and a couple sofa's and chairs "Lizabeth don't kick the door it's bad enough." said Heather the red heasd who I guess is Lizabeth rolled her eyes. I glanced over to Lynx who was looking at me then she imedeatly turned her gase to a window

Lynx POV

For some reason I don't trust anyone in this house. Not even the people I came here with. They all have a secret to hide. I do also but I'm only gonna tell you. I'm not normal. Ya I know about everyone in this world isn't normal what I mean is... I'm a muntant. I was created by a partner of Davenports. Now I'm here! In a house of super people, bionics and humans. Crazy bunch isn't it? "Why isn't she healing?" asked Adam. Miss Heather took Christina's nacklace charm in her hand "To many conections lost." she said. Chase laid Christina down on one of the chouches, and her arm limped over the side. "Chase, Adam, Bree, Leo!" I heard a framilian voice yell "Davenport! Mommy!" Yelled Leo "Leo!" Yelled a tall African-Amarican Lady who Leo ran over and hugged. "Cheese puffs." we heard Christina mumble in her sleep. Chase fixed her loose strands of hair then kissed her fourhead. I mentaly gagged at that. That's what I saw him. Mr. Donald Darick Davenport. Or D cubed as I used to cal him. I wonder whan Chase, Adam or Bree will reconise me. I left the lab when I was five, Chase was three, Bree was four and Adam was five. In her sleep Christina repositioned onto her good side. Chase sat next to her waist. "Austin be a dear and go get a towel please." said Miss Heather. A boy with brown eyes, black hair, tan skin and braces nodded. He waslked up the creaking stairs. Gale grabbed Adam's hand who blushed. everybody has a love exsept me... Joder? What am I saying? Who needs love!? Do I need love?

Hope you liked it!


	13. Grammy and Alexandra POV

Here is

Part 9 part 3 part 3

Grammy POV

I applied Pressure to Christina's wound as she winced "Ow." she said quietly. "It'll be ok sweetheart." I said "I know Grammy." She said quietly. The Chase boy sat behind her and she laid back on his lap. She really likes this kid... I applied more pressure she flinched. "I'm almost done." I said I soon removed the towel. But unfortunately her blood is purple... Ya the redness of the towel now had purple. Lizabeth glared at all the super humans. I would too if they weren't my grandchildren friends. "Lizabeth can I talk to you for a moment in the kitchen?" I asked she nodded taking her gaze off the super humans and walking to the kitchen. I got up and followed. The kitchen was like any other kitchen. A black stove a white dish washer a tan pantry which had tan paint chipping off it and a white refrigerator. The walls had a flower wall paper that was tearing off the wall. "Why did you let those things in?" Lizabeth asked. She sounded angry "Those 'Things' just happen to be my grandchildren and their friends." I said "Still I have a bad feeling about this." said Lizabeth "You always have a bad felling about something." I said she looked to her feet. then looked up and left the room. I sighed knowing if she thinks that there is something wrong. There usually is something always wrong. But what could it be? No one in this house is evil. Right?

Alexandra POV

"Come on." I mumbled to myself. Where are they?! They should have been here by now. Their late! I HATE! When people are late! It really get's me MAD! "Alexandra?" Asked Blue "Ya?" I asked Do you think we'll survive this war?" She asked I wanted to answer 'I know I will but I don't know about you!' But instead I answered "I don't know Blue. We could or we could not." She sighed and looked to her feet. WHERE ARE THEY! I'm getting to impatient. "Come on." I mumbled "Come on what?" Blue asked "Nothing." I mumbled she nodded and looked to her left. I looked out the window waiting for when they would come. COME ON ALREDDY! It's been about... 7 MINUTES! What's taking them so long!? I saw Christina's wound healing slowly. I tapped my foot over and over and over again. Then... CRASH! hundreds of warriors came crashing threw the windows. I smirked 'Finaly' I though "Everyone own on their knees." Said the deep voiced one everyone got down because they had poison gund and knives covered in poison. But I didn't. "Alexandra get down." said Blue "I don't think so." I said as I walked over to the warriors. "Welcome back dark one." said the deep voiced one "Thanks Jhonny." I said. He handed my my gun and blade belt. I put it on "You betraid us!" Yel;led Shane I looked at him "Ya. I kinda did." I said with a smirk. "Sorry we were late." Jhonny then said "No prob." I said. I saw Christina's wound was almost healed "That won't do." I said I took a non poisoned knife and threw it ar Christina but it was blocked by none other than... Lizabeth "Damn." I said "Lizabeth!" Christina yelped. I smirked and my eyes turned red "How could you?" asked Blue "How could I? Easy. I. Hate. Him." I said pointing to Chase.

Hey hoped you liked the twist in the story. I have my friend who Alexandra is totaly baced off of to thank for the idea. You see my friend AD(Her initals) Hates Lab Rats so she wanted her charactor to turn on them so here you go. Can't wait to see what happens next? Well you're gonna have to wait a bit. Please review!


	14. Lizabeth and Chase POV

Part 9 part 3 part 4

Lizabeth POV

I saw the knife fly from Alexandra's hand towards Christina so I did what I knew was right. I threw myself between Christina and the knife and it went straight into my stomach. I landed on the floor "Lizabeth!" Christina yelped she rushed over to me. I pulled the knife out and handed it to her "Do me a favor. Kill my father with this." I said faintly. My father is a super human like her's but I got more of my mother's side and I'm mostly human. Only thing different about me is I run faster than the average human but slower than a super human. My father hated me for all I was. He wanted a super human son. Not a fragile human daughter. "Hang in there. You'll be fine." Said Christina I shook my head "My time to die has come. I'm not going to cheat death. Not after last time." I said. That's when I.. Blacked... Out...

Chase POV

"I. Hate. Him." She said pointing to me "Why me?" I asked "Not you!" Alexandra snapped "Him." She said pointing behind me. It was Shane! "Me?" Shane asked Alexandra nodded "You always treated my like the weak one." She said "I can't beleave I'm your cousin." Said Shane. Cousin?" Alexandra looked mad. She threw a poisoned knife at Shane but it was struck with lightning we all looked to Lynx who had lightning on the tip's of her fingers. Now that I think about it she looked really familiar. Wait! It's her! "You're back." I said quietly "Took you long enough to figure it out." said Lynx Alexandra glared at her. Then she tossed a knife but Shane used his speed and got the handle right before the knife could go into Lynx's face. He then turned quickly and flung the knife right back at Alexandra who blocked it with another knife "Bring it Night-Mare." Said Alexandra "What ever Whitman." said Shane. Alexandra looked mad now. Shane ran from the house and Alexandra followed. I caught Chrit=stina's gaze and nodded Bree and the super humans understood also. "Now!" I said. All the super humans grabbed a humans wrist and we all ran from the house to outside surprising the warriors. Shane was at gun point by Alexandra "Shane!" Yelled Lynx and she did the unexpected and electrocuted Alexandra throwing her off Shane who was also shocked. "Lynx what are you doing?" Asked Shane "This." said Lynx she ran at full speed to Alexandra and knead her in the face "Ah!" Alexandra yelped. Alexandra had a knife in her hand and was about to stab Lynx in the leg Shane got up quickly and ran for then he tackled Alexandra starting a cat and dog fight. Alexandra had him pined with a knife to his throat and se had her foot holding Lynx down by the throat. "Any last words Night-Mare?" Alexandra asked "Ya. You're a Bitch!" Said Shane before Lynx again electrocuted Alexandra also electrocuting Shane and herself by mistake. Alexandra fainted and rolled off to the side as the warriors came outside. Christina ran over to Alexandra and tired her to a post with a Blue Jacket. "Run!" She yelled. Shane grabbed Lynx's wrist and Christina ran and grabbed mine and Adam's. The good super humans grabbed a human's wrist and we all ran for it not knowing where in the hell we were going!

Hey hopped you guys liked it! More coming soon!


	15. Bree POV and Marcus POV

Part 9 part 3 part 5

Bree POV

My feet couldn't take all the running anymore and they gave way. I dropped to my knees and the others stopped running. My god!... We're back where we started. Right at the Hollywood sign right next to the cave. Ironic huh? NOT! I looked a few miles out. There was a bed of dead grass where Martian had... Passed away... A sad time for all of us. Espeshaly after we had lost Fallen. Fallen was a sweet girl. Just as fun-loving as her sister. It broke all our hearts when she died. I think the only heart that didn't heal was Christina's. On the bed of grass laid some shiny object that seamed to catch Christina's attion. She let go od Adam and Chase's wrists and ran to it. She dropped to her knees and picked it up. It was a necklace. Just like Christina and her other sibling's necklaces. "Martin." Christina whispered. She put the charm to her own charm and Martin's gleamed brightly before she put it on. I heard something in the cave. Me being curious went inside "Bree?" asked Marcus but I kept on going inside. It was mostly dark "Hello?" I asked my voice was sorta quiet "Hello?" I asked a little louder. Then I heard something move. I looked over to the corner of the dark cave. Two red dots were in the dark. "Shit." I said. It lunged at me. I screamed as another Christina bot come at me and for a moment I felt defenceless.

Marcus POv

Another Christina bot lunged at Bree "No!" I shouted I ran to bree and punched the Christina bot in the face and it went flying to the side. "Run!" I exclaimed as Bree and I ran to the others. No one moved and i could tell why. This was a trap. Christina bots about hundreds or thousands were sarounding us. "Mother Voldamort." I said. "My daughter." We heard a voice from the crowd of bots. "You Bitch." Christina said threw gritted teeth. A lady with long blon hair and brown eyes cme out from the crowd with a creepy ass smirk on her face "You left me scared after last time." She said to Chase. The lady had scratches all over her face aarm's legs and her hair was all messy "Aunt Mitilda?" I asked. She looked over to me with discust. (If you remember I mentioned in the last chapter of 'Dangerous' that Marcus is their cusin.) "Marcus Night-Mare." She said. I kinda shrank at my name. Ya I'm Rory, Shane and Roquel's brother. I'm Shane's furturnal twin Brother. "Been a long time." I was finaly able to choak out Aunt Mitilda nodded then looked back to Christina. My Brother Rory and my sister Roquel looked readdy to fight and Shane's hand slipped into Lynx and they both heald on tight. to eachother. I saw both blush a bit. But this wasn't time for all lovey Dovy "Readdy..." I began the others nodded exsept Christina "Readdy Christina?" I asked she finaly nodded "Set." I then said they all got ready "Go!" I said that's when the blood bath of the mechanics began to come alive. Each of us tore threw the robots one by one pice by pice and Christina fouht someone way tougher. Her mother.

Hope you liked it! Worked really hard on it please rwview if you don't I will eat a soccer ball! JK... Or not. Kk Bye and I hope those of you who are in Summer have a great Summer. I have 2 more days of school! YES! Then I'll be updating more on everything! Bye!


	16. Adam POV and Gale POV!

Part 9 part 3 part 6

Adam POV

I kinda felt bad. I mean all these robots look just like one of my best friends so it was kinda weird tearung her apart like that. I'm weird aren't I? Anyways I tore threw a few robots and the others did also. Chase and Bree didn't really help. Mostly because they weren't that strong. But still Grammy is tearing apart robots for crying out loud! Rip. tear. Shred. Shrink down to size. Try to avoid the fact that this thing looks like a friend of mine. and do the process all over again. OW! It bit me! "Well I bite two." I said "adam don't bite it!" Bree said So I just tore the head off and used that one's teeth to have it bite another one. Bree rolled her eyes "Victory!" I said then one hit me hard in the side "Ow! It's on Christina bot!" I said then tackled it. Chase was trying to hold some off with his foarce feilds. Meanwhile Christina was fighting her mother I saw Christina get kicked in the head as she tripped her mother. I could tell this wasn't gonna end well

Gale POV

I couldn't beleave what was happening. I'm beating up things that look like my best friend in the world I'm able to see my real friend beating and getting beat. Her mother took a swing hitting Christina in the gut and Christina cried out in pain "Bring her in." said Christina's mother in a creepy voice. And you wouldn't beleave who they brought in. "Fallen!" We all yelped

Ohhhh Twist in time! Hope you liked my new chapter. I'll be updating more soon! Maybe even today. Wow 4 chapters in 1 day! I really need a life...


	17. Everyone's POV and Shane's POV(Again)

Part 9 part 3 part 7

Everyone's POV

OH MY GOD!

Shane's POV

Wow they told us she was dead! She looked a lot like Christina except she had on combat boots a black pair of tattered and ripped and a purple t-shirt. I saw Christina stumble backwards. I could tell she for once was scarred. Her mother took out a poison gun and pointed it at Fallen without looking "You come to our side. Or I'll kill her." She told her voice like a snakes "She's your daughter!" Nicole yelled Miss. McSomething looked over at her "Shut your little bitching hole." She said Nicole looked mad now But we held her back "Not yet." I warned "Let me have a go at that bastard." Said Nicole "No. Not yet." I whispered "Christina don't!" Fallen Shouted "Shut up you poor excuse for a daughter!" Miss McSomething snapped at her. Christina looked from us to Fallen "Don't do it." Fallen mouthed. "I-I-I can't." Christina choked out. Miss McSomething frowned. "Then count down with me." She said in a strange voice. She cocked her gun "5." She said "4." "3" "2" "on..." She was cut off by the shooting of another gun. Christina had kneeled down her gun pointed straight ar her mother. Everyone gasped as Miss McSomething fell down her gun went off but it hit something else "David!" Christina Shreaked. This isn't gonna end well is it? Wait! Don't answer that! (Lol Leave a comment telling if you think it will or not!)

Ok so this chapter was a bit short that is because I want the suspence! Ok see ya next time on.. You knoiw what my old sign off is to cheesy so... Cheese puffs and glitter cats!


	18. David POV and Fallen POV

Part 9 part 3 part 8

David POV

"BANG!" Went off my mum's gun. I took a deep breath as I fell down and put my hand over where I had been poisoned. "David!" Christina shreked. Fallen caught on fire and melted the robots arms and hands she then kicked their heads off and went back to normal (Still clothed BTW) Fallen. I was trying my best to stay awake but I felt as if I was sick. I felt almost dead alreddy. My vision got blurry. I gabed a hold of my necklace. I felt it lose all it's lights. I felt everything go weak. I saw everything go up in flames then go out then Christina and Fallen apppiared next to me "David you can't die." Fallen choaked out I saw her eyes get red and Christina's didn't "Now I know how I could tell you two apart." I said my voice shakey. I could tell Christina alreddy knew what I was about to say. "You let your feeling afect you. That's why you always acted funny. And weird. That's how I could tell you two apart. You would always come into the kitchen with a smile on your face. Christina wouldn't. I'm sorry Fallen." I said . She grabed my hand and put it to her scheek "I love you bro." She said "I love you two Fall..." I wasn't able to finish because I... Blacked... Out...

Fallen POV

David! No! I put my head to his chest crying as the others walked up "It's all my fault." christina whispered her voice was cracking. For once she let herself cry. I saw one of her tears land on David's face. "You just had to do it." I whispered "What?" Christina said. "You just had to shoot the damn gun." I said "I did it because she was going to kill you." Christina said I turned to her "Maybe it would be better if I was dead!" I snapped "I lost you once I didn't want to lose you again!" Christina said "And you think it's better to lose David then me!" I shot back "That's not what I said!" Christina said back "Well maybe it would have been better if she shot you!" I shot back. I saw tears collect in Christina's eyes as she got up and Ran. I couldn't beleave I had just said that to her. But it's what was on my mind at the time. "Fallen that was mean!" Red said "She deserved it!" I snapped back "Fallen you don't understand!" Grayson said "All our hearts broke when you died!" Said Red "But her's never healed." Chase said quietly. I looked back to David. I put my hand on his necklace and tore it off. I was readdy for my final fight. And I knew it was coming soon. Bye

Hope you liked it!


	19. Flash way, way back to the begining

Part 9 part 3 part 9

Christina POV

I kept running. I couldn't beleave what fallen had just said. I knew she was mad but... I didn't think she was that mad. I knew it was my fault that David died and that he and Fallen were close. Maybe closer then me and Fallen. But I couldn't beleave her right now! Finay my feet got tired and I stopped. I fell to my hands and knees. I didn't feel to good. I felt almost sick. Like that night at my house when we were attacked and my gran... passed. I still remember it

Flash back...

_I began to brush my teeth but then I gaged I took the brush out of my mouth (Even my friend the wrighter of this story does that!) I felt like my lunch was gonna come up again so I put the tooth brush down and rinced out my mouth out I then walked out of the bathroom a scram came from down stairs fallowed by a crash of glass. I know that scream! "Martin!" I yelled I raced down stairs to see my family cornered by government agents Martin was being dragged outside by one of them one of them turned to me I gasped. Is this the end for me?! Please dear god help me! Help my family! Do what you have to please! I could feel my legs go numb as Gran shouted ye name I had been hit by a sleeping dart and as I fell to the ground I saw 3 people crash threw the window but I ccouldn't see hem because I blacked out_

_I sturred awake but I wasn't in my house…. Or anywhere I knew. And trust I've been in area 51. Ok I just caught a dart that was going for my head because I said that so I'm not gonna say it again! I sat up throwing the dart away "Christina?" asked someone I jumped to my feet imedeatly I saw I was in black pants and a white shirt my shoes were sneekers they were worn out and it looked like I was wearing boy's clothing well exsept for my... you know what I mean girls! "Whoa calm down!" Yelled the voice "Where the fu-k am I?" I asked (Ya the really bad curseing starts in this chapter!) "You're in what Davenport calls the Lab." said the voice (BTW it's a boy's voice) "Davenport?" I whispered to my self "Ya Chris it's me Ch-Whoa!" He yelled as I turned around quickly my arm now pressing him to the wall by his neck "Whoa." he said again "Why am I here?" I asked "my team saved you." he said "you're team?" I asked raising an eyebrow because I know how much of a nerd he is "Ya my team." he said pointing to the right I look to see Adam and Bree "So you guys were the 3 that broke my window." I said looking back to Chase who looked as if to be sufacating but right now I don't give a fu-k! "Where's my family?" I asked threw gritted teeth "They're in the living room but there was one we coudln't save." Chase said but it was hard with him still trying to breath in "Who?" I asked Chase looked over to Bree and Adam "I'll tell you only if you get off me first." Chase said I sighed and took my arm off his throat he gasped for air was I walked to the middle of the room (It's the room where Davenport kept his car before it went Kaboom! What? just because I'm new here doesn't mean I don't know this shit! I'm Christina Jackson the all powerfull... Oh look a kitty!) "We couldn't save." Chase began but couldn't say it as if he knew I would freak out "Who?" I asked Bree sighed "We couldn't save you're Gran." She said that's when my heart cracked in half and it fell to the floor shattering into a million peices mabey even more._

I let a few tears slip as the memories came back to me. then I felt it come up...up.. And Out!. It was grose. Luckaly I keep my hair back in a pony tail now. Or this would have gotten really messy for me. I let it all come out. It was absolutly grose! Mostly because I don't remember eating popcorn... Did I eat popcorn? Oh well! It came coming up and out It tasted nasty and I just wanted to stop but it kept coming up! NASTY! THERE'S CHICKEN IN THIS! I EAT NUTELLA NOT CHICKEN! Ok I'll see you when I am done... Witch will take a while so bye!

Hope you liked the flash back chapter


	20. My first kiss by Shane Night-Mare

Part 9 part 3 part 10

Shane Pov

"We have to find Christina." I said "Agreed." said Chase "Ok let's go in groups." said Bree we all agreed and my group was the Austin kid a girl named Rachel, Chase and Nicole. We ventured off into the forest with Nicole in front. She just happened to have eyes that light up as flash lights. We heard a scream. It was Christina "Christina!" We all yelled Nicole got Adam and Austin's wrists I got Rachel and Chase's and we all ran towards it when e stopped running we saw nothing "Christina!" We all yelled "Help!" We heard from behind. We turned around to see hundreds of hooded warriors and Alexandra holding Christina in front of her in a place that she could look at us while Alexandra's arm was around her neck. Then Alexandra had a knife to her forehead "If it isn't Shane." She hissed "Run!" Christina said "Shut it." Said Alexandra making a slash on Christina's forehead. Christina screamed. "Let her go!" I yelled "I don't think so." Alexandra said. "Mr. Kensington." She then said her voice like a snakes. A Warrior with a blood stained hood steeped up he removed it. He had tan skin, red hair and eyes just like the girl named Lizabeth. Sudinly another light appeared on Christina's locket. I pulled my locket out and put it on. Another appeared and her cut healed. "Flames up!" She yelled she caught on fire in a red blaze Alexandr let go and put herself out "Little gift from Lizabeth." Christina said she took out the bloody knife Lizabeth gave her she ran to Mr. Kensington and was about to stab him when he pushed her to the ground with eminence force. She hit the ground hard and the knife flew and landed next to a tree "I always wanted to kill you." Mr. Kensington said. He had a really deep voice. Christina's locket hadcame off. When her locket comes off the only power she has is flame and water in the palms of her hands. He ran to attack her but he got shocked. We looked to the side to see Lynx she ran at the man and tackled him. They rolled around a bit he pined her she bit his wrist and he cried out in pain "Bluck you tast like fish." Lnx said spitting in his face. He made the knife come to his hand and he raised it "No!" I yelled "Lynx!" I then yelled I ran at him and puched himm off with all my strength. He went flying and crashed into a brick wall. christina was searching for her locket "Get her!" The wariors yelled. I saw Christina grab something as they came to get her she turned around and flames shot from her hands burning most of them. They all backed up as she stood up. "Say hello." She said as she threw a necklace in the air she jumped up as it landed around her neck and big black angel wings grew from her back "Moter." I started but I was sudinly thrown back "Shane!" Lynx yelled I crashed into a tree and groaned. Mr. Kensington picked me up by the frount of my shirt. "Don't touch him!" Lynx said she picked up the knife and ran over stabbing him in the back. Mr. Kensington screamed out in pain then fellbackwards and the knife just went in further and he died. Lynx hugged me and I held her close my fingers going threw her hair. "Get them!" Everyone of the warriors yelled. They all ran for all of us but Lynx and I stayed hugging as the rest fought "Come on." I said I picked her up with one arm and we climbed to the branches of the tree Lynx had a cut on her arm "What happened?" I asked grabbing her arm and looking at it "Nothing." She said quietly "No it's not." I said I looked her in the eyes. She was looking at her arm I lifted her head so she was looking me in the eys. We both leaned and I felt her lips touch mine. My first kiss. And during the apocalypse. Wow this probably won't end well...

Hey people hope you liked it! Please review telling me what couples you want to see. And if you want if you favorite this I might just make you your own charactor. More dicription later. So She in this is actualy a youtuber named Shane Dawson so next I'm gonna make Joey Graceffa a chrarator also but he'll be named Joey Binder. Key hope you liked the chapter I'll post more later. Cheese puffs and glitter cats! see ya bye!


	21. NO! Fallen shrieked

Part 9 part 3 part 11

Christina POV

I watched from above as everyone was risking their lives for me. Even my boyfriend. People I know and people I love. Everybody had rushed over to join the fight. I didn't want to watch people risk their lives for mine. But I knew they would anyway. I dived for the ground and punched a guy straight in the jaw and heard a loud snap. I caught a glimpse of Shane and Lynx kissing. Grose but kinds sweat. Then I saw one warrior fighting another warrior. "Joey what are you doing?" One asked "What is right!" Yelled the other. He(Joey) grabbed the others head and snapped his neck. His hood fell off and I saw brown hair with a bit of blond in it. He also had what I think is green eyes. "Joey!" I heard a girl yell "Kayly!" this Joey guy yelled. I saw a man trying to kill a girl with fire. The girl had red hair and greyish eyes. I ran with my speed and snapped the guys neck. The girl looked at me with fear. I looked at the Joey guy "Take her and run! I'll meet up with you later. Get out of here!" I yelled. He looked at me scarred. "Now!" I said as a man ran at me I set him a blaze. Joey and Kayly ran off into the woods "Retreat!" Yelled one of the warriors. They began to retreat. "NO!" Fallen shreiked I ran over and caught a look of what she was looking at "No!" I yelled I felt more tears fall down my cheeks. Another dead person. It's... Red.

Sorry it's so short but I wanted the suspence! Next part will be up soon I promiss!


	22. Joey and Kayly Binder

Part 9 part 3 part 12

Red POV

I pulled the sword from my arm. I screamed out in pain. Christina fell next to me "Don't die." She whispered. I hugged her tightly "I'm so sorry Christy." I whispered in her ear. She was crying "Don't cry. It's what god planed for the world." I whispered. I always told her that when something happened that was bad. I was 10 years older than her (All ages have changed! Red is now 25 1/2!) "I love you Rednen." She whispered. I hugged her tightly before feeling =my heart give out and I lost my vision and I fell into a never-ending slumber of my afterlife...

Christina POV

I felt her arms go limp around me. I felt myself begin to cry harder. Someone was trying to pull me off but I burned them "Christina let go!" Yelled Shane. But I couldn't. No I _**wouldn't.**_Not yet at least. "No." I whispered. I felt Chase's arms go around me I let myself burn him but he didn't let go "Chris let go." He whispered into my ear. "I can't." I whispered back. I stopped burning him "Yes you can." He said. With that, I let go and he pulled me off "See that wasn't so hard." He said. I nodded and I felt tears still going down my cheeks. Chase hugged me close. "Don't worry you'll be just fine." He said "You don't know that." I whispered. "I know I can protect you." He whispered back. I kept crying. "Christy?" Asked a small voice from below. Chase let go and I looked down. It was Kelly. She was crying also. I picked her up and she hugged me tightly. I brushed my fingers threw her messy hair. "What's going to happen now?" She asked. "I don't know." I whispered back. "Hello?" We heard another voice. It was that Joey kid. I looked over at him and his friend. I think he said her name was Kayly. Ya Kayly, They both walked up to us. "I wanted to thank you." Kayly said "No problem." I said. "I'm Layly Binder and this is my brother Joey." She said pointing to Joey "Nice to meet you." I said "We were wondering if we could join you guys?" Kayly asked. I looked to the others who nodded "Ya we're cool with that." I said "Thanks." Joe said. I nodded. New adventure were ahead of us. And we were all readdy for them. "Let's go." I said "I think it's time to pay a little visit to Alexandra." I then said.

Hope you likes this chapter. I'm going to actualy try making a 1,000-2,000 word chapter next!


	23. The story of how CJ dies

Theme song: 'Oh Anna Sun! Oh Anna sun! What do you know this house is falling apart, what can I say this house is falling apart. we got no money but we got heart we're gonna rattel this ghost town, this house is falling Apart!' (Full theme song is on my profile it's Anna sun cover by Joey Graceffa origanaly by walk the moon)

Part 9 part 3 part 13

Joey POV

Are you guys ready? Because this is the story of how Christina Jackson dies. "Christina!" We all screamed. they fell down the bridge."If I go down you come with me!" Christina yelled and then "No!"Chase yelled

3 Hours earlier

Chase POV

"How are we going to find Alexandra?" Joey asked "Easy. We hunt." Christina said She reached into her hair and pulled out a couple of guns. She tossed one to Shane then the other to Rory. She pulled more guns out soon enough everyone had a gun. "Damn how many guns can you hold up there?" Layly asked "I don't know you wanna search?" Christina asked all sarcastic like Layly shook her head. Christina then pulled something else out of her bag. She tossed it into the air it burst into golden dust. "What's that?" I asked "Signal. Alexandra should know we're coming for her." Christina said as she began to walk into the forest. "Dude what's up with your girlfriend?" Adam asked "She's being herself." I said following her "Fair enough." Said Shane. I heard the rest begin to fallow us as we saw the last light of day and we were ready for whatever was going to come for us.

? POV

I watched on a screen as Christina passed through the forest. I chuckled in my deep voice "She has no idea what is coming at her." I said to myself "Father." said my daughter Alexandra's voice. I turned to her "My child you have failed me." I said "I know father but we had no idea the girl could use lightning." She said "Witch one?" I asked "lynx Curry." She answered then pointed to my screen "That one." She then said. I turned back to my screen "Freeze picture." I said and the picture froze. It was 2 people one a boy and one a girl "Shane Night-Mare." I muttered to myself. Then I looked at the girl "She could be just what I need to help with my army." I then said. "Alexandra." I said as I turned back to her "Bow." I then said. She bowed down at my feet "My daughter I grant you the power to take over a single person's mind. To suck part of their DNA and all their powers out and bring it to me. I said. I touched her forehead and she glow blue. "I will not fail you this time my father." She said "You won't I trust you." I said. But I was unsure of her as always. I knew she would compleat her mission. But bring back the wrong DNA. I'll just have to wait and see.

Christina POV

I listened to the owls hooting. I was very quiet when I was walking my gun in my hand I heard rustling ahead of me. I slowed down a bit. "Shhh." I said to the others They all slowed down also. I heard chattering from ahead "They're close." I whispered everyone cocked their guns "How do you cock a gun?" Adam asked "Shhh!" We all said I took the gun ans showed him how "Now shut up." I whispered turning back around. "Wow... Mean." Adam whispered I rolled my eyes. Sudinly everything went quiet. "It's to quiet." Rachel said. Good thing her voice was like a whisper. I nodded. "Get ready I feel an attack coming on." said Roquel. "Agreed." I whispered. I knew something was going to happen in 3...2...1... Warriors ran at us from every side. we all pulled the trigger hitting one or two of them. They kept running at us I tossed my gun and began to fight. I saw Alexandra running for Lynx a gleam in her eye. One I knew. Shit! "Lynx run!" I screamed She looked to me not running I ran twords her and pushed her out-of-the-way before Alexandra touched my forehead sucking a part of my DNA out. And all my powers. She looked really mad as I collapsed to the ground "Retreat!" She yelled in a strange kinda deep voice (Like the one Baily used in an episode of Sweet life on deck when she was taken over by the evil spirit!) The warriors began to retreat. Alexandra was first gone then the rest "Christina!" Shane shouted he bent down next to me. My locket wasn't glowing but I sat up. "She took my powers." I said. "You mean you're." Grayson began I nodded. "I'm just a normal human now." I said

Alexandra POV

Damn that bitch! I was so close to getting what I wanted and she just took it from me! I was about to get my fathers approval! And now he'll just be disappointed as always with what I do. I just wanted to kill Christina! I kept running into the woods till I found the door I said something in Latin and it opened I ran inside and the door shut behind me. I saw my dad's blurry figure in the shadows "Have you got the DNA?" He asked "Yes but, Christina pushed her from my way and I have her DNA instead." I said still mad. "Don't worry my daughter. This is more power than that lightning girl. The speed, elements, strength and motivation to never give up. With this we can have an entire army of the one they call 'Dangerous'." He said "And what happens to the others?" I then asked "We kill them. We kill them all." He replied. "Yes father." I said. "Now transfer it to the machine and we will make out first copy." He said I nodded. I placed my hand in a machine and let all the DNA and powers I took and drained it into the machine. I felt a bit sad that I had to kill all my friends and people I grew up with but it was my duty to serve my father and protect our race. I knew if my father died the war would end and the humans would win but what would happen to me? I wasn't willing to find out just yet.

Christina POV

I couldn't beleave all my powers were gone. I felt weak. I tried to move a tree but my arms were weak and I wasn't strong anymore. I felt a few tears stream down my cheeks. I whipped them away on my sleeve. "I can't beleave what happened." I whispered to myself. A pair of arms wrapped around me from behind "I'm so sorry Chris." whispered Chase into my ear. I felt as if he was stronger than me right now. "I feel so weak."I whispered. He turned me around and tilted my head up so I was looking in his eyes "You're never weak. You may have lost your powers but you're still a hero to me." He said before kissing me softly. I felt my muscles loosen a bit. He broke "Now lighten up a bit please?" He asked softly and sweetly. I nodded. "So what now?" Asked Layly. I shrugged "I don't know." I answered truthfully. "Should we try to find them?" Asked Joey. I looked all around. I looked at everyone here who was risking their lives for mine. They all looked mission ready but I didn't want them to take this huge risk for me. "I can't let you all risk everything for." I began but Shane cut me off "Christina we want to take this risk. It's all for one and one for all." He said the others nodded I groaned "Damn three muscuter quote." I mumbled to myself. They all looked at me pleadingly. Finlay I broke "Fine." I said everyone began to silently cheek. I sighed because I knew it wasn't going to end well. Why was I going along with it? A question that I have no answer to... Just one word... Dangerous. And that is all I have to say

Joey POV

She lost her powers... That damn Alexandra! She always has to fallow her fathers orders no matter what the cost. Even if it was to risk everyone's life of the ones she loves and knows as best friends including Blue. "Guys I remember where we have to go to get to the lair." I said "show us." the Fallen girl said. I nodded (BTW Fallen's name is pronounced f-al-en.). Fallen looked just like Christina. But for some reason Fallen attracted me and Christina didn't. Anyways! Let's get on with what really matters. "Come on." I said walking through the part of the woods I remembered when I was with the warriors. The deeper into the forest we got the darker it got. "We're getting close." I said. Layly looked tired but she kept walking along. "Not too much father is it?" the Adam guy asked "Nope." I said "Only a few more minutes then we should arrive." I said. We kept walking when I found the door everyone crashed into each other making me roll my eyes. I said something in latin and it opened. "Shhhh." I whispered then I slowly made my way inside. It was empty. Strange it almost never is. The rest entered. I saw the Gale girl and the boy Marcus from the corners of my eyes. Sudinly all the lights went out. I heard a scream "Christina!" I heard a voice shout "Help me!" I heard Christina scream The lights went back on there was Christina being held in the same way Alexandra was holding her in by... Christina? except the 2nd Christina had red eyes and a warrior outfit. "Stand down." she said in the same deep voice Alexandra had used. "Or I snap her neck." Christina looked as if being choked "Run." She said "Shut up Jackson." Christina #2 said. I'll just call her CJ. Christina was struggling. "Put down your weapons now." CJ barked at as. I looked to the others. I dropped my gun. The others did two. "Kick your guns over here." She then said. We all did as told. They all set on fire. When the fire went out the weapons had all turned to dust. "Perfection Subject A." said a deep voice. It was Alexandra's father. our 'leader'. He stepped out into the light. He had tan skin and grey eyes. He wore a green army suite and had dark brown short hair. He walked up to Christina "You must be Christina Jackson." He said "Go to hell." Christina choked out kneeling him in the gut. He seamed a little phased. "impossible." I heard him mutter before slapping Christina "Christina!" Chase yelled. Marcus and Bree held him back. "Shut it boy!" Mr. Henderson(Alexandra's dad) barked at him. "Alexandra ut here now!" He said firmly. Alexandra in a warriors outfit with a gun walked out "You may do the honors of killing Miss. Jackson." said Mr. Henderson. "No!" Fallen yelled Alexandra cocked the gun and pointed it at Christina. She wasn't pulling the trigger. "Do it Alexandra. Make me proud." Mr. Henderson said as he stared at her waiting. Alexandra just stayed still "I'm sorry Father." She said she turned around to a tank containing another Christina. It was 99% compleat. She pulled the trigger "No!" Mr. Henderson yelled as the bullet hit the machine. "What have you done!" He then yelled "The right thing." Alexandra said. Mr. Henderson clapped and the room began to shake "Shit!" I yelled I saw Fallen on the crack of where the ground was splitting. I ran to her and pushed her out-of-the-way as the ground split open and I fell in. I held onto the ledge as the bridge appeared a few feet from me. "Joey!" Layly yelled. She grabbed my wrist trying to pull me up before I fell into the lava pit below "Help me!" Layly shouted. More people came to help. Sooner or later they pulled me back up "Oh my god Joey." Layly said hugging me "What were you thinking?" She then asked "I was saving a life." I said back looking to Fallen who was looking right back at me then looked away to the other side "Christina!" She yelled I saw Christina struggeling more. I saw a green light leave the machein as it traveled over to Christin. She began to glow gold and her eyes turned to white light "Not tonight." She said as she ripped CJ's arms afrom her neck and fliped out of the way "Come at me bitch." She said to CJ "Christina look out!" Chase yelled. Mr. Henderson was charging at her when Alexandra tackeled him. CJ ran at Christina and tackeled her Christina took the hit and punched CJ in the face. CJ flinched a bit but retured the punch in Christina's gut. Alexandra and her dad were near the edge. Alexandra used her strength "Good bye Bitch." She said and pushed her dad with emence foarce and he fell off the edge We all watched as her fell twords the lava "I hate you." Alexandra said tears in her eyes. Mr. Henderson closed his eyes and he fell back first into the lava. Never to return. Alexandra looked at us then turned around and ran into the darkness. We then watched as Christina and CJ were fighting. They were close to the edge also. Christina began to look like she was falling in. "Christina!" We all yelled "If I go down you come with me!" christina yelled. She grabbed CJ by her hair and they both fell in "No!" Chase yelled. Fallen began to cry. Me being nice put an arm around her. She didn't object. She cried into my shirt. Chase had tears streaming. We all heard grunting coming from the cavers. Then a hand hit the gound infrount of the edge. Christina hauled herself up breathing heavaly "Can I get some help please?" She asked. She looked a bit burnt. Chase ran over and pulled her up then hugging her tightly. "Is it over?" Gale asked. "Ya. It is." Adam said.

Later...

No one's POV

The friends all walked threw the forest. They climbed up a mountin out junk looking over some of the last humans alive "Everyone!" Christina yelled. They all looked at her "This war... Is over!" She yelled. The humans began to cheer.

Meanwhile...

The broken machein containing the Christina was all alone in the dark. It began to close up on it. Then it stopped a few feet from the face. The eyes flickered open red.

The end!

Hope you liked this extra long speshal There will be another sequil about their kids! If you want to name one of them here are the cuples

Adam and Gale: Closed

Christina and Chase: 1 open

Shane and Lynx: 1-2 open

Fallen and Joey: 2 open

Bree and Marcus: 3 open

That's it! If I missed any couples let me know!

Credits:

Billy Unger as Chase Mitchel Davenport

Tyrel Jackson William as Leo Francis Dooly

Christina Jackson as Christina (Lots of middle names) Jackson (Me!)

Kelli Burgland as Breana 'Bree' Taylor Davenport

Spencer Boldman as Adam Lance Davenport

Hal Sparks as Donald Duck Davenport

Angel Parker as Tasha Angie Davenport-Dooly

Christina Jackson as Fallen Tiana Jackson (Me again!)

Ariana Grande as Tilliana Gale Hazard

A.D. as Alexandra Hally Henderson (My BFF!)

Shane Dawson as Shane Beck Night-Mare

? as Rory Hal Nightmare (Rory from My Baby sitters a Vampire)

Bella Thorn as Roquel Lilliana Night-Mare

A.P. as Austin Nick Powers(Couldn't help it!)(And no it's not Austin Powers it's my friend from Science)

B.G. as Nicole BB Jones

Joey Graceffa as Joey Jake Binder

Megan Nicole as Layly Hannah Binder

R.N. as Rachel the human (Friend from school!)

ScarredTimeCircuits as Lynx Alice Curry

No one as Mr. Henderson

Christina Jackson as Rednen Jackie Jackson (Me!)

A.M. as Andrea Kelsey Mantavo

Carolin Sunshine as Marissa Dannie Jackson

Leo Howard as Martin Xander Jackson

Leo Howard as David Alexander Jackson

Leo Howard as Greyson Alex Jackson

My mom as Christina's mom

My Grandma as Christina's human grandma

Zendaya as Terissa Jamie Jackson

Mateus Ward as Marcus Nicolus Night-Mare

Ps. My name is not Christina Jackson it's my Youtube name!


	24. Sneek a peek of what is coming next

Read some of Part 1

Part 1

Hello there! My name's Joseph Michael Davenport. I was mostly names after my uncle Joey, except his last name is Binder. Ya big difference between Davenport and Binder... "Joey!" Yelled my sister "What Red!" I yelled back "What do you want to drink with diner!" Red called back "Lava!" I joked "Kay!" She yelled back. My eyes widened. "Not again." I mumbled. I got up and with my super speed sped down to the kitchen. I stopped my sister from pouring the lava into my cup "I wasn't being serious." I said "Fine." She said. She poured it into her own cup. I rolled my eyes. Mom walked in "Hello mother." I said kissing her cheek. "Hello Joey." She said. She was 8 months pregnant. "Which gender is it again mum?" Rednen asked. Rednen got mom's british accent I got dad's american. "Girl." mom said "Great another female in the house." I joked. Rednen splashed me a bit with her lava. It didn't burn me it felt like she was using water "Really?" I asked she nodded.

And We are all out of names

Adam and Gale:

Nicolie age 15

Kelsey age 8

Christina and Chase:

Joseph age 15

Rednen age 14 1/2

?(Mystory) age not born yet

Shane and Lynx:

Brantly age 16

Daniel age 14 1/2

Joan age 15

Fallen and Joey:

Lilliana age 16

Lacybella age 12

Bree and Marcus:

Martin 'Marty' age 15

Trixie age 15

Mickey age 14

Leo and Janell

Nikkie age 11

Heather age 16

Eddy age 13

Other kids

Fallen age 15 (Rachel's kid)

Vincent age 11 (Fallen's brother

Read 'Dangerous has a new name' SOON!


End file.
